Of Home and Puzzle Pieces
by LuNa LoVeGoOd-PoTtEr
Summary: Luna doesn't feel like she fits into Harry's puzzle.


_**Author's Note:** I wanted to try and write a story about the tougher parts of Harry and Luna's relationship. It still turned out pretty fluffy. Shrugs Oh well. I like it anyways. I want to take this opportunity to dedicate this story to **tigerlily98** .... You're my most dedicated reveiwer...and that means a lot to me. Thank you! It's always great to receive reveiws from you!_

_**"It's not always rainbows and butterflies**_

_**It's compromise that moves us along"**_

_She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5_

Harry Potter had gotten used to being recognized. He had grown accustomed to every witch and wizard knowing his name. He had even gotten used to being called 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Boy Who Defeated You-Know-Who'. But, Merlin, Harry Potter hated these formal parites. It seemed that every time he turned around, he was being invited to another party. Parties that were only attended by 'high-class' citizens. Like Quidditch players. Like Ministry workers in high places. Like the witches and wizards who had defeated You-Know-Who, i.e. him and his friends.

Harry hated most of the people who attended these parties. Most were snobs who turned up there noses at people who they believed were 'below' them. He would much rather be at the Three Broomsitcks with his friends, who didn't know him as 'The Boy Who Lived' or 'The Boy Who Defeated You-Know-Who'. They knew him as Harry. Just Harry. He hated the food. All these special and expensive treats. Harry would rather be eating pizza and french fries on his couch at home. He hated the atmosphere of these mansions. Everyone was so uptight. He would much rather go out and get a Butterbeer with Ron and Neville. Harry also hated the fact that he had to get dressed up. His robes, made from some of the most expensive fabric, made him itch. So, you may ask, why would Harry attend a party he detested so much? Well, when one is famous, one must keep up appearances. Plus, he was never alone. Harry always attended these parties with his friends.

From his position, near the many punch bowels, Harry could spot all of his friends. Except one. Ron was off to one side watching Hermione, who was speaking with Severus Snape. Ginny could be seen giggling as Fred and George interrogated Neville about his intentions with their youngest (and favorite) sister. Harry glanced around the room yet again, trying to catch a glimse of her long sandy hair or her pale rose robes. He couldn't spot her anywhere. Harry could feel anxiety rising in his stomach. Although Voldemort was gone, there was still the threat of his many Death Eaters who had still avaded capture. Harry immediately made his way towards Ginny. He convinced himself that she would know where the missing witch was.

"Hello, Harry." Ginny greeted through her giggles. Fred was now towering over Neville, although Neville was the taller of the two. Fred was informing him that if he broke Ginny's heart, he and George would see to it that every bone in his body was broken. Neville told them that he would never do anything to hurt Ginny and, although he appeared threatened, when he noticed Harry he gave him a quick wink before turning back to Fred.

"Hey Ginny. Have you seen Luna?" Ginny now turned all of her attention on Harry.

"I thought she was with you. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her for awhile." Harry could feel his throat tighten at her words. He suddenly put his hands on Ginny's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"When was the last time you saw her, Ginerva?" Ginny made a face at the use of her full name.

"Wow, you're really worried Harry. Umm...I last talked to her about an hour ago. You were talking to Amelia Bones. She seemed really odd. And I don't mean the regular 'Luna' odd. I was a little worried about her, but I just assumed she wanted to talk to you but didn't want to interrupt. She kept glancing over at you. She also mentioned that she found it quite warm. Maybe she went to the garden?" Harry nodded and removed his hands from her shoulders. He thanked her. She turned back to her brothers, and smiled again at the sight of George now questioning Neville. But Harry knew Ginny. The smile didn't reach her eyes. She was a little worried over her best friend.

Harry immediatly began his trek toward the door. He heard a few people call out to him, but he ignored them. He finally reached the door and pushed it open. The garden was beautifully adorned with flowers, glowing fairies and gorgeous fountains. Harry saw none of it. He was only looking for one thing...er...person. He kept to the path. There were many different people sitting on the benches and a few whispered as he passed. Once he reached a section of the path that appeared quite empty, he stopped and looked around. Then he heard it. A soft sob. Harry had only heard Luna cry a few times but he knew, without a doubt, that it was her. He quietly followed the sound to one of the rose bushes. He took in a breath and walked through them, barely feeling the thorns pull at his robes. Once he exited the bush, he spotted Luna. Her namesake was lighting her hair beautifully. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and had her arms wrapped around them. She was looking up at the sky and had tears rolling down her slightly flushed cheeks. Harry was transfixed for a few moments. The image was breathtaking.

Harry slowly approached her. "Luna?" He whispered. There was no need to whisper. There wasn't anybody around to hear them. But Harry just couldn't find his voice. Luna turned to look at him and she gasped. She quickly reached up and tried unsuccessfully to wipe the tears from her face. I say unsuccessfully because everytime her face was dry, a fresh batch of tears spilled over. Harrry sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled Luna closer to him and tried to wipe the tears himself. Luna winced and flinched at his touch. This surprised Harry. The young woman looked away from him and gently swatted his hand from her face.

"What's wrong, Lu?" he questioned, still trying to wipe her tears. He also tried to get the struggling witch to face him. Suddenly she stood up. Harry looked up at her. She now had her amrs crossed across her chest in a defensive pose and was still crying. Harry didn't know what to do. He was used to many of Luna's unusual habbits. Like drinking tea right before bed. Or dressing slightly different than everyone else. But he didn't understand this. What had upset her this much?

"What's wrong, my Lovely Luna?" He asked again as he stood up. Luna's hands flew to her face at the mention of Harry's pet name for her. Harry tried to approach her again. This time she just stood there, hands furiously wiping her wet eyes and cheeks. Harry reached out and gently spun her around to face him. He then took her smaller hands into one of his own and removed them from her face. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes. He reached with his thumb to wipe her cheeks and asked for the third time what was the matter.

"All of this." She whispered, as she tried to gesture in vain. Harry released her hands and she opened her arms wide, as she gestured to the space around them. Harry took a step closer and looked down at her.

"The garden?" He asked as his eyes roamed around the space around them. Luna shook her head, her hair swaying slightly. Harry again moved closer and began to play with a strand of hair. She smiled sadly at him as she reached up to place her hand around his.

"Then what?" He questioned again. "Enlighten me, milady." Luna sighed slightly and sank to the ground. Harry sank down next to her and wrapped his arm around her again.

"Harry, in there...I realized something." It was so unlike Luna not to be blunt with answers, Harry thought. This must be serious.

"You, all of you, fit so well with this crowd. You spoke with that older witch as if you had known her forever. Hermione, being so clever, can easily strike up a conversation with anyone. Ginny and Ron easily adapt to any situation. Neville feeds of Ginny's enthusiasm and reeks of confidence. I feel like I'm back at Hogwarts. Teased, taunted and left out for being different. I'm not your 'Lovely Luna'...I'm back to being Loony Lovegood. You all fit perfectly. Like a puzzle. And...I'm the extra piece. With nowhere to fit."

"Not true!" Harry nearly yelled. Luna silenced him with a wave of her hand and continued.

"That's why I came out here. I made a decision." She turned and looked Harry in the eyes.

"We..we shouldn't be together." She stammered. Harry watched as tears spilled down her face and she made no effort to dry her cheeks. Suddenly her words sunk in.

"You..you can't mean that, Luna!" He whispered to her.

"I wish it could be different Harry. I wish I could be different. I'm sorry. You deserve someone better. Who fits into your puzzle."

Harry shook his head. "No, Luna. I don't want you to be different. I want my Lovely Luna. There is nobody better than you in my eyes. And I could think of a better person to fit into my puzzle." He pulled her close as she began to cry openly. Harry could feel his own tears prickling his face. This wasn't working. He wasn't convincing her. Luna could be as stubborn as the Wealeys when she set her mind to it.

"Where do you feel the most at home, my Lovely Luna?" Harry was careful to use his nickname for her as often as possible. Luna pulled away slowly to look up at him.

"My flat, of course. Harry...I'm sorry...But I've got to be leaving.." He silenced her by pressing his finger to her lips.

"Do you know where I feel most at home?" Luna shook her head sadly and looked at the ground. She wished he would let her leave. This was just too painful. "I never really felt at home at the Dursleys' and I don't have much recollection of Godric's Hollow. Then, for seven years, I thought of Hogwarts as my home. After Hogwarts, my home was my flat, obviously. But during those last years at Hogwarts, since we got together, I realized this is where I feel the most at home. This is my home. Anywhere in the world, as long as I'm with you. My home is in your arms." Luna looked back up at him and smiled. This time it wasn't her sad smile. It was her best smile. The smile that meant everything was alright and would be okay. Harry melted when he saw that smile. He leaned in and kissed her, lightly at first, then more urgently. Luna laid back on the grass and Harry laid down with her.

......................

After about an hour, Ginny began to worry about her friends. She nudged Neville and motioned for him to follow her outside. As they walked along the path, Ginny told the story of Luna's odd disappearance. She grew increasingly worried as they walked along the path and still saw no sign of the couple. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes. Neville grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her closer to him. Ginny couldn't help but smile as she watched the couple exit the bushes. Luna was on Harry's back and he was trying to protect her dress robes from the thorns. Luna was laughing as she watched her boyfriend trying to stop her dress robes from gettig stuck, as the thorns dug deeper into his. Finally the couple (well Harry, with Luna on his back) stumbled out of the bushes. By now, Ginny, Neville and Harry were all laughing with Luna. Harry lowered Luna to the ground and laced his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him.

"I think it's about time we went home." Luna said dreamily, making Harry chuckle. She began her way up the path with Harry, Ginny and Neville taking the rear.

And with everyone watching, Harry walked through the mansion. His robes were torn and grass stained. He hair was more dishevelled than usual. His glasses were slightly askew. But Harry didn't care. Because he was going home, with his puzzle piece, his Lovely Luna.

PLEASE REVEIW


End file.
